Sausage
Sausage is a 2015 song recorded by Lil Mama for her album of the same name. Lyrics Intro Everybody get up Good morning to you The birds are chirping I don't f--- with you Chorus Eggs, bacon, grits You better use a condom if you taking that All these broke niggas that be on my Need to hop off 1 Look, mama's in the kitchen, yup ya damn right Ty got the grillz and they flooded with the ice I just checked the mail, my sister going to Yale Man she probably got a man, but she don't kiss and tell Rockin' Robin's jeans and my walk is mean Young queen when I step on the scene I whip cream Cash rules everything around me, C.R.E.A.M Money, money, taught her how to whip it now she remixin' for low Hey, you, get off my style You don't know me, and you don't know my pals I pow pow like a comic (comic) Dr. Robotnik like Sonic (Sonic) Ill with the flow and it only gets better Save your breath if it ain't about cheddar It's funny how I asked ya'll years ago Watcha know about me and you still don't know Chorus Eggs, bacon, grits (sausage) You better use a condom if you taking that (sausage) All these broke niggas that be on my (sausage) Need to hop off (my sausage) My sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa (sausage) My sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa (sausage) Eggs, bacon, grits (sausage) Hop off (my sausage) 2 We eatin', that Oscar Mayer bacon I don't eat pork so As-Salamu Alaykum Turkey, bacon, breakfast in the makin' Off the rip, I whine like I'm Jamaican My milkshake brings the boys to the basement Backyard's grillin' feel like a vacation My whole style straight wild, no patience Check out my hair, Peruvian, Malaysian I cut it off in the summer when its blazin' I cut you off if you fake and you hatin' I know they can't take all this money I'm makin' But call me Betty Crocker, though, cause I'm cakin' Booty shakin' from the left to the right Bigger belt too tight so my back is achin' To the left, to the right Tell me what's shakin' fore I bring the break in Break Monday, a friend of mine Tuesday, you played your games Wednesday, you ran away Thursday, you were so hurt Thursday to Friday, you came back You wanted to, leave school On Saturday, but that ain’t how I give it up (So what you gonna do) Chorus Eggs, bacon, grits (sausage) You better use a condom if you taking that (sausage) All these broke niggas that be on my (sausage) Need to hop off (my sausage) My sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa (sausage) My sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa (sausage) Eggs, bacon, grits (sausage) Hop off (my sausage) 3 Whet, look at the flick of da wrist Whet, look at the flick of da, whet, whet Look at da flick of the bish Whet, (Punani get serious) Yo, look at the flick of da wrist Look at these hips, look at the way that they switch Look at the way that I flip, look at the pit Look how I'm stackin' these chips Just look at what I got on, I am too slick Look at the beat that I'm on Look at the way that they hate, look at the greats Look at me, look at Lebron Yo, I said in case you ain't know now you know its a go Charms on my arms like my pops got the blow I lean on the mic like a smooth criminal On the cover of Vogue now watch me cover this Vogue Bridge Vogue, Vogue Mizrahi Vogue, Vogue Mizrahi Vogue, Vogue Mizrahi On the cover of Vogue now watch me cover this Vogue All in, all in All in All in, all in All in All in, all in All in We wasn't invited but we all in Any block, milly rock I milly rock on any block Any block, milly rock I milly rock on any block Any block, milly rock I milly rock on any block We wasn’t invited but we all Outro If you see me walkin' down the street And I start to cry, walk on by Walk on by, foolish pride That's all that I have left so let me hide All the pain and the hurt that you gave me, when you said goodbye Walk on Why it sucks #The asinine lyrics. #Lil Mama's high-pitched bloodcurdling vocals. #The song's silly music video. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2016 Category:2015 Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Annoying Songs